beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam McLean
'''Liam McLean '''was a purebred werewolf and the father of Brynn and Connor McLean. He came to Boston to try and find out what happened to his children. He is portrayed by actor Xander Berkeley. Season 3 After discovering Connor's head mounted on a wall in the home of the few remaining Dutch as a trophy, he makes it his mission to hunt down his son's killer. But first he seeks out Nora as she was the last person that Brynn ever mentioned being with. He tracks Nora down on the night of a full moon, just as she is about to change in the storage unit. Although Nora tells him she has not seen Brynn in over a year, he decides to lock the two of them together so his wolf can sort out the truth. The two survive the night, but Liam is still trying to find out what has happened to his children, ultimately learning that Josh cured himself by killing Ray, but Nora adds that it was to save her. He is satisfied until he discovers that Aidan is alive and well, and healthy at that. He tasks the two with killing him, but Josh decides to hold Liam at gunpoint to tell him to stay away from Nora and Aidan. Later, Liam arrives at the house, having found Erin, and returns her to them. However, Liam's return of Erin to the house is all a ploy to kill Aidan, using Erin's apparent innocence to lure Aidan into a false sense of security, so that she can kill him. The plan falls through, and Aidan unintentionally sends her into a coma after kicking her away in self-defense. Liam visits Erin while she is hospitalized and smothers her with a pillow to cover his tracks. Later, he stalks Blake who reveals to him that his son's killer is in Boston. He later tracks down Aidan, intending to kill him for having killed Connor and suspecting him of having killed Brynn. In the last moments before the full moon, he injects Aidan with virus-tainted blood, but is stopped from doing much damage by Josh who fires several rounds at him. In the escape from the transformed Liam, Josh is scratched by the werewolf. Liam lays low for the next several weeks until he appears outside Josh and Nora's honeymoon cabin, eye scarred over from Josh's silver knife attack at the last full moon, congratulating Nora on her marriage while she is outside getting firewood. Liam holds the two at gunpoint and takes them back to Boston to see something, a nest of the strange new vampires created after the flu-cursed vampires drank too much werewolf blood. Liam wants to form a family with Josh and Nora, wanting to nurture Josh into being a better werewolf as he is born of a purebred, and Josh proclaims Liam is not part of their pack, and he would rather die than run with him. Liam tries to convince them otherwise, until Nora reveals she is the one who killed Brynn. Liam, realizing that Aidan now has a son, locks Josh and Nora with the feral vampires as they begin to awake, intent on making Aidan feel the pain of losing a child. Later, Liam arrived at the house and shot Aidan in the head and threw him down the stairs, where Kenny is, and attempts to stake him with a shovel. However, Sally screams out for him to stop and the shovel becomes engulfed in flames. Aidan uses an iron bar to try and stop Liam, but Liam impales him on an iron bar and pins him to the wall, just as Josh and Nora arrive. During the fight Josh is thrown back, Liam knocks Nora out, and Sally screams at Liam to let Josh go, distracting him enough for Aidan to pull him closer, impaling him on the iron bar and killing him, leading to Liam reverting into wolf form Personality Liam was a cold, merciless, and calculating individual. Though not without his own sense of justice, he was self-righteous and ruthless toward any he viewed as his enemies, particularly vampires. He was highly charismatic and was able to completely win over Erin, and to a lesser extent Nora. Despite his brutal nature, he was a very loving father and was distraught beyond words upon finding his son's head mounted on a wall. His fatherly instincts allowed him to be somewhat of a father-like figure to Nora, who had a terrible relationship with her father. Liam absolutely hated vampires, calling them leeches. It is unknown why he hated vampires so much other than the mutual hatred the vast majority of both species have for one another. Abilities He had all the traits of a normal werewolf, but seems to have had additional powers as well arising from his pure werewolf lineage. He shrugged off several bullet wounds while transforming, and was only wounded when Josh stabbed him with a silver knife. He was also able to overpower the vampire Blake while in human form by putting his hand on her neck, though the full moon may have only been a day or two away at the time. The true limits of his power were not revealed. Trivia *Liam can be seen as the evil Syfy counterpart to McNair. Both hate vampires and like to kill them, and both are fathers. However, Liam doesn't care about humanity while McNair does. Liam was also a purebred werewolf like his biological children, while McNair was scratched like his adoptive son. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Syfy Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Character Category:Vampire Hunter